


Prove It

by wildflower_blooms



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, First Time, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Quick Hardening Caulk, Rough Sex, S2E19, Season 2, Sex, Smut, Table Sex, season 2 episode 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_blooms/pseuds/wildflower_blooms
Summary: “Do you wanna have sex with me - yes or no!?”“YES!” A flash of excitement lit up Nick’s eyes. Did he hear her right? Is that what she meant to say? “No. I mean yes - I did.”A one shot in which the fish tank never broke. Set in Quick Hardening Caulk (Season 2 Episode 19).





	Prove It

 

“Do you wanna have sex with me - yes or no!?”

“YES!” A flash of excitement lit up Nick’s eyes. Did he hear her right? Is that what she meant to say? “No. I mean yes - I did.”

 

 

* * *

 

“You’re a freaking gold digger.”

“No I’m not, Nick.”

“I’m so disappointed in you.” Jess couldn’t help but notice that there was no disappointment in his eyes. Instead they were lit with a mischievous glow, as if challenging her.

“Shut up,” she shot back, stepping closer. “I’m not a gold digger.” 

“Then prove it,” 

She couldn’t take her eyes off his lips. The room was spinning with sexual tension and frustration, punctuated by slightly-hidden nerves.

 

Nick swallowed thickly as Jess tentatively inched closer, unable to look away from her eyes. The light blue was darkened by lust and frustration. The next few events unfolded in less than ten seconds, but each movement seemed to take an eternity. 

Jess placed one hand on Nick’s shoulder, laying the other flat on his chest as she tilted her head and raised on her toes to meet his lips. If she thought their last kiss caused her to travel through space and time, then she had no idea what was happening now. The passion from last time was only amplified by the sexual tension that had been between them since that night.

This time, the kiss started out tender and tentative. Nick’s mind was simultaneously racing and void of all thought. Despite literally challenging her to do it, the kiss had caught him off guard. Last time, he had grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, an impulsive decision that had haunted him since it happened. But this time, Jess had kissed  _ him _ . True, he had challenged her to - “prove it” was undeniably one of the most sexually charged challenges, along with “make me.” But the moment her lips met his, his edge disappeared. His guard dropped and his confidence wavered. 

 

For a brief moment, the only thing he could do was feel her lips on his and bask in the complete vulnerability of it. Brief being the key word.

 

Suddenly, Nick was deepening the kiss and bending ever so slightly to wrap his arms right above the waistband of her shorts, his palms flat against her back as they travelled up to her arms. A small whimper from Jess was all the motivation he needed. Grabbing one arm roughly in each hand, he began to push her backwards.

 

For someone who hated the rigid enforcement of outdated gender roles, Jess was a sucker for a “man.” Their last kiss, Jess couldn’t get past the rough, manly way that Nick just grabbed her. It was like he was a man and she was a woman and it just made sense. This time was no different. The kiss was messy, mouths open as their tongues fought for dominance, while Nick pushed her back roughly and forcibly grabbed at her back and arms. Nick may act like a giant man baby 90% of the time, but right now he was a full-grown man and  _ god damn  _ she loved it. She couldn’t help but let a small moan escape her as she traveled blindly backwards. The noise, so small and quiet, resonated somewhere deep inside Nick, causing him to moan into her mouth in return.

 

They continued their rough exploration of each others’ mouths and bodies as they continued backwards, until Jess opened her mouth a little too wide and a sharp pain caused her to pull back.

“Ow, my jaw!”

Nick was unfazed. Under normal circumstances he would do whatever he could to make sure Jess felt better. For god’s sake, he made her soup and took care of her even after she gave him a black eye and caused him to burn his hand in his soup after literally throwing herself at him. But right now, in that moment, all he could think about was the absense of Jess’s lips on his. One of his hands was still roughly around her neck - he loosened it ever so slightly, not wanting to add to her pain, but unwilling to remove it completely and break the moment.

His response, “then move ya damn head,” escaped his lips before he could stop it. A tiny moment of panic enveloped him at his disregard for her comfort. The voice in his head was quietly yelling at him to pause even for a second to make sure she was okay, but before he could gather the self control to pause, she shot right back at him - “then kiss me like a man.”

 

God, there was something incredibly sexy about Jess demanding him to kiss her like a man. She was constantly on his case about using “I’m a man” as an excuse to be a cold shell of a human that lacked emotion and compassion, nagging him about his problematic use of gendered language (in fact, she probably would give him a two hour lecture on why not to use the word “nag” when describing a woman talking). So when the words  _ “then kiss me like a man”  _ left her swollen lips, something in him snapped. Her blatant disregard of her own discomfort and the fact that she was basically demanding him to be rougher weakened his already measly self control. He grabbed her by the ass and lifted her up, locking eyes as he did so, as if to say  _ you wanted a man, I’ll give you a man _ . He wished there was a wall nearby that he could throw her up against and take her right there, but they all seemed too far away in the heat of the moment. Rather, he settled for laying her down on the table his strong hands laying her down gently enough to avoid hurting her more, but roughly enough that Jess felt a sudden bolt of heat travel through her entire body. 

 

Every bit of her was on fire. She wanted to scream. She wanted to rip off his pants and have him take her right there on the table that they ate on every day. As soon as her back landed on the table, she prepared to wrap her legs around him and pull him as close as possible. Before she could, Nick’s injured hand got stuck between her back and the table, causing him to jolt upright and groan in pain.

“Damn it!” He exclaimed through gritted teeth, holding his bandaged hand.

“What’s wrong with your hand!?” Jess’s concern was buried in frustration as she sat up on the table, more annoyed with him than worried about his hand.

“I burnt it in your damn soup. Is that what you wa-”

“Well, who burns their hand in soup?” Jess was animated in her accusation, refusing to let him pin this on her and her drug-induced shenanigans. 

Nick’s fists clenched as he practically growled. “I do!” He grabbed her arms again and crashed his lips to hers, channeling his frustration and pain into the kiss. Much to his annoyance, Jess pulled back.

“You’re a mess!” She honestly wasn’t sure if she was angry or just trying to provoke him. All she knew is that every time she yelled at him he grabbed her tighter, which only encouraged her to dig further and further under his skin.

Nick readjusted his grip on her arms, yanking her closer to him as he yelled into her face. “You are so annoying with your little shorts.” 

There was no reasoning behind their argument any more other than how incredibly turned on it was making them. Jess wasn’t sure if she was trying to grab on to every bit of fabric that separated their chests or if she was trying to push him away. All she knew was that his anger at her shorts almost caused her to laugh. Almost.

“Why are you so angry all the time!?” She yelled. Not that she was complaining, though. Ever since her breakup with Russell, every argument between Nick and Jess had been punctuated by tiny slivers of sexual tension. After seeing Russell and his ex wife nearly tear each other to shreds in the middle of a restaurant, she realized that she was lacking that level of tension and passion. And god damn did she want it. It started out barely noticeable - the moment she walked through the door after her breakup, she and Nick got in an argument. A heated exchange that left Jess utterly confused on why her stomach was suddenly in knots and short of breath. She pushed it aside as crazy - she was so desperate for passion that she was projecting that onto Nick, which was unfair to him since he had just gotten back with that she-devil. However, no amount of compartmentalizing could fully prevent how insanely turned on she got by their yelling match that night. Every fight since then had ended with Jess feeling inexplicably horny. The same went for Nick, although he was fully cognizant to Jess’s effect on him. She drove him crazy like no one else, and he had been imagining sexual tension way before Jess started to feel it.

 

This moment was no different. He was harder than he had ever been, yet simultaneously the most annoyed. How he could simultaneously be so attracted and so annoyed by the same woman was a mystery, but the confusing combination of emotion was really doing it for him.

He mocked laughed at her. “Just shut up!” She asked why he was always angry as if she was the first person to ever ask him that. And as if he wasn’t fully aware of the way her eyes darkened and her lips twitched every time he raised his voice at her. Sure, sometimes he was too angry to care, and usually he choked it up to his imagination, but he always noticed. And in that moment, when he told her to shut up for the millionth time since she moved into the apartment, he noticed it again. His voice dropped from a yell as a sudden sense of resolve came over him. This was happening. And it was happening  _ now _ . “Shut up and take off your clothes right now. And I mean it, take off your clothes.”

He turned away, determination in his eyes, as he started pushing tools off the table with little regard for where they landed. 

Still yelling, Jess obliged and ripped off her jacket before starting on the first few buttons of her blouse. “You’re just chaotic. Everywhere you go.”

Nick turned around, tools still in his hands. “Stop talking!” Whether it was a demand or an annoyed exclamation, he was unsure. Either way, it had no effect on her as she continued her tirade of “wherever you go!”

“You are - this is not the time to talk, that is the stupidest thing…” Nick was cut off when Jess launched herself at him, causing him to drop the tools onto the floor with a clatter as he resumed his violent exploration of her body with his hands.

“Stop waving around tools like a madman before you break something!”

“Why the  _ fuck  _ do you care so much!? It’s my mess!”

Jess laughed, causing pieces of her bangs to fall farther to the side. “Because then  _ I _ have to clean up the mess that  _ you _ made! Everywhere you go you’re chaos, and you leave the rest of us to deal with the fall out! For once in your life, Miller, finish what you started!”

No more encouragement was needed. He pushed her back from him, causing her to stumble a bit, confused as to why  _ that _ out of everything was what made him stop. Did she go to far? I mean, she didn’t lie - everything she said was true. But before she could think about it too deeply, he took a menacingly slow step forward, his dark eyes invoking just enough fear to make Jess stop in her tracks, scared but mostly excited, by what would happen next. 

“Don’t cross me, Jessica Day.” His voice was flat now, and at normal volume. Jess wanted to yell at him in response, to provoke him so that their impossibly hot screaming match would continue, but her voice caught in her throat, causing her to swallow thickly. Upon seeing the effect he had on her, Nick continued. “Because I will snap. And it won’t be pretty.”

Jess practically whimpered, his words traveled directly to her core. She was still fully dressed (minus the blazer that now laid haphazardly on the floor), her blouse only slightly unbuttoned. She had never been this turned on while wearing this many clothes. She wanted him to snap. Oh god, she wanted it more than anything. She felt herself coming apart under his gaze, but somehow pulled herself together just enough to ground herself into the floor and steady her voice, her eyes narrowing as she gazed back at him challengingly. 

“Is that supposed to scare me? You half-ass everything, Nick Miller. I’m still waiting for you to storm away and lock yourself in your room.” Her voice slowly started raising once she saw the dumbfounded expression on Nick’s face. “You do everything in your power to avoid confrontation! You kissed me like your entire life depended on it and then moonwalked away from the damn conversation! You gave me a parking spot, took it away, and then told me you regretted kissing me! You tell me the ‘No-Nail Oath’ was created because  _ you  _ couldn’t help yourself!? Yet the  _ moment  _ I turn around you’re nailing your boss!? You’re a piece of shit, Nick Miller, and you never finish a single fucking thing you start.”

Her accusation, accompanied by more swear words than he had ever heard Jess use before, caused him to absolutely lose it. He knew that Jess said what she did just to provoke him, but he didn’t care. Within a tenth of a second he was in her space with his hands on her blouse, fisting the split fabric where she had stopped unbuttoning. He pulled her forward by her shirt roughly before ripping it off completely. Pink buttons flew everywhere, but Nick couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Jess knew very well that she also didn’t care. Honestly, having her shirt ripped completely off of her was probably the hottest thing to ever happen to her. Her chest was heaving with anticipation and every single nerve ending in her body was on high alert. Still, she kept going. “This is exactly what I mean! You’re a mess, and I’m going to be the one to clean this all up!”

“I said shut up!” The words were more of a growl than a yell. His eyes were practically pitch black, dripping with something Jess had never seen before. It wasn’t frustration or anger, and it was passed lust. As his hand snaked around her neck to roughly grab on to her hair, grasping hard enough for strands to fall out of her already messy bun and yanking her so that their lips were just barely touching, Jess realized what was in his eyes. The look he gave her was full of pure, unadulterated, raw, passionate, primal longing. Like a predator looking at his prey right before tearing into it. He lowered his head to her ear, his voice still dripping with desire and rough anger. “For the love of god,  _ Jessica _ . Just shut up.”

 

This was it. There was no going back. Not that she wanted to. There was no way that she hadn’t soaked completely through every layer that covered her - she had never been this wet in her entire life. She couldn’t take it anymore, but she also couldn’t just let him win. His hand was still holding her head in place, preventing her from turning much, but she was still able to lean so that her lips were just barely touching his ear, her breath sending shivers down his spine. She lowered her voice to barely more than a whisper, and channeled every single ounce of sexual frustration into her words: “ _ make me _ .” She heard him swallow thickly and swore she could feel the last trickle of his self-control leave his body.

 

Nick yanked Jess’s head back by her hair before crashing his lips to hers and groaning into her mouth. Jess reached for the bottom of Nick’s shirt and pulled it over his head, causing Nick to release her hair. Once removed, he let his hands fall onto her back, and Jess shuddered at the feel of his rough, calloused hands against her delicate skin. Nick quickly grasped her hair just long enough to yank her head back and allow himself access to her pale neck, which he devoured with his mouth. She would probably yell at him in the morning for all the bite marks and hickeys he was sure he was leaving, but in that moment it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was the way Jess felt pressed up against him, taking everything she gave him and matching the pace 100%. 

His lips continued their exploration of her neck and chest while his hands made quick work of removing her bra. It wasn’t until he saw it fall onto the floor that he even registered that it matched her shirt. When he imagined having sex with Jess (which he imagined a lot), he pictured himself taking his time, admiring her and slowly exploring everything she had to offer. But now he was actually about to have sex with Jess and he was not going to slow down one bit. Neither of them were willing to pause for even a second - they were both charging ahead full speed.

 

His hands roamed down to grab her ass, palms open and flat against the fabric of her pants, pushing her into him. The increased friction caused them both to moan in tandem and tighten their grips on each other. Jess grabbed Nick’s chin roughly in her dainty hand with surprising force, causing him to abandon the trail of kisses he was leaving before he even reached her breasts, and practically attacked his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he squeezed her ass and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Jess’s back was finally reunited with the cool wood of the dining room table, and Nick reached down and pulled off her shorts, tights, and underwear in one swift move. This time, he did pause, taking in the sexiest sight he had ever seen. Jess was completely naked, laying on their dining room table, breathless because of  _ him _ . Her hair was falling out of her bun, and her bangs were pasted to her forehead with sweat. The trance didn’t last long, because the moment he hesitated Jess reached for his belt and undid the buckle as well as the buttons on his jeans. Not willing to surrender the upper hand, Nick caught both of her slender wrists in one hand and leaned to whisper in her ear once again.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?”

His hot breath on her ear, along with the looming presence of his bulge only inches from her exposed center, caused her to cry out. “I swear to god, Miller, if you aren’t inside me in the next thirty seconds I might die.”

Her voice was nothing more than a pathetic whimper, as if she would actually die if he didn’t listen to her. She was squirming around under him, trying to bring him closer despite having lost the use of her arms - the perfect mix of devastatingly hot and absolutely pathetic. 

“Don’t you dare move,” he threatened, before standing up straight and taking a few steps back. He wanted nothing more than to rip off his pants and slam into her, but now that he had her so hot and bothered that she was actually begging, he couldn’t waste an opportunity like this.

 

He moved impossibly slowly as he stepped out of his jeans, and Jess visibly gulped as she saw his erection straining against his boxers. “Now,” he said, his voice stable and volume normal. “I want you to tell me what you want.”

“You,” she breathed, her chest heaving.

“I can see that. Tell me what you really want, Day.” His hands reached up to the waistband of his boxers, and Jess knew that he wasn’t going to remove them unless she gave him what he wanted. She steadied her breathing as much as possible, propped herself up onto her elbows, and stared directly into his eyes.

“I want you to fuck me senseless.”

If his dick wasn’t throbbing before, it absolutely was now. Jessica Day, the most wholesome creature on the planet, just asked to be fucked senseless.  _ By him _ . The amount of power she had over him was crazy - even when she was literally being forced into submission, she refused to back down. She did whatever she could to remind him that she wasn’t a passive bystander in this - that she wanted this just as much as he did. “Now,” she added, causing Nick to snap out of shock and finally push down his boxers.

It was Jess’s turn to be shocked into silence. Her eyes stayed glued to Nick’s dick. Sure, she had seen it when she accidentally walked in on him dancing naked to Jamaican music, but he was probably only at half-mast then. And she was too busy running out of his room to notice it the second time around. This time, it was fully hardened - somewhere between 6 and 8 inches and  _ thick _ . Her mouth watered as she stared, and Nick couldn’t help but watch as her eyes never left his dick. She stared in awe as Nick pulled a condom practically out of thin air (Schmidt kept them hidden all over the house) and slid it on. He checked that it was secure by giving it a few pumps, and relished in the way that Jess’s eyes grew wider as he rubbed himself in front of her.

Watching her watch him made him even harder, which he didn’t think was possible at this point, so he kept going, stroking himself more and smirking at her reaction. He kept going until he noticed her slender fingers trailing down her stomach until she reached the skin right above her clit, causing Nick to snap out of his trance and rush forward to stop her before she could touch herself.

“So you can stand there and jerk off in front of me but I can’t do the same to you?” They were no longer yelling, but the heat between them and in their words was the same.

“You’re going to say I half-ass everything and don’t finish what I start and then turn around and try to do my job for me? I swear to god, Jessica Day, if you touch yourself tonight things will not end well for you. Do you understand?” His voice softened the tiniest bit on his final question - not enough to abandon the passion that they had been building all night, but just enough to provide Jess with the comfort of knowing that he would never do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. Jess hesitated, taking in how hot this all was, before a mumbled response spilled out of her.

“Speak up, Jessica,” he said, his grip tightening on her wrist.

“Stop teasing me and just fuck me already!” Her voice was somewhere between a cry and a moan, and it was all the encouragement Nick needed to release her wrist and grab onto her hips before finally pushing into her, causing them both to scream out from the sensation.

Jess’s legs wrapped around Nick’s waist as she fell backwards, overwhelmed by how incredibly full she felt. Once her back was once again flat on the table, Nick kept one hand on her hip and let the other one grab at her chest. Every thrust caused Jess to cry out in pleasure - the culminating sexual tension had already placed her surprisingly close to orgasm (something she never thought would happen without even being touched). Without realizing it, Jess’s hand started wandering down between her legs once again, her conscious and subconscious both being focused on getting any type of clitoral stimulation. Nick noticed just in time and grabbed her wrist once again, stilling inside her.

“I told you not to touch yourself, Jessica,” he sneered, pinning her arm to the table and bending just enough to cause Jess to cry out from a change in angle. 

Her name had never sounded so absolutely  _ filthy _ . Everything about Nick right now was pure manhood and sex and Jess couldn’t take it.

“Please touch me,” she breathed, desperate for Nick to start moving his hips again. Her eyes were wide and pleading, her voice dripping with innocence and desire. She propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her head so that her lips brushed Nick’s ever so lightly. “I need you to touch me.” This time it was Nick to groaned from a sudden, unexpected change in angle, as Jess further propped herself up on her hands so that she was sitting upright, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist.

The contrast between her breathy, innocent voice and the downright filthy thoughts that were going through his mind drove him crazy. His left hand grabbed onto her hair once again, his grip tighter than it had been before, and he crashed his lips onto hers, devouring her as he thrust into her again and again. Jess’s eyes rolled into the back of her head from pleasure, her back arching as his right hand tried to hold her as close to him as possible.

The kisses became deeper and more desperate, moaning into each other’s mouths as if their lives depended on it. “ _ Nick _ ,” she whined between sloppy kisses. “Nick please -  _ fuck, oh my god _ \- touch me.  _ Oh god, oh my god, oh god yes _ . I’m begging you, just please touch me.”

The hand that wasn’t tangled in her hand found its way between her legs and Nick stopped kissing her just long enough to watch her reaction. The moment his fingers touched her clit, there were sparks. Had Nick not been holding her violently by the hair, she would have collapsed from the sheer pleasure alone. Her back arched farther and her rolled into the back of her head before she was able to regain enough control to lock eyes with Nick, who had been watching her the whole time. There were no more cohesive words from Jess, just a constant stream of moans and cries and babbled praises.

He adjusted his hand so that just his thumb continued to circle and tease her clit while he continued to pump in and out of her. Jess quickly wrapped her arms around Nick’s neck, her nails dragging along his shoulder blades and through his hair Nick pounded into her with everything he had.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Nick breathed, his voice deep and unsteady. “I want you to cum for me, Jess. I want to watch you cum.”

The moment his lips made contact with her neck, Jess came undone. Nick didn’t show any indication of slowing down or stopping, and he continued fucking her through her orgasm. It wasn’t until she nearly collapsed from pleasure that he paused. Barely a moment passed before she grabbed him roughly and resumed their kiss, urging Nick to continue as planned.

“I don’t think you understand how many times I’ve pictured bending you over this table and fucking you since you moved in.” The words had barely left his mouth when Jess was suddenly pushing him off of her and standing up.  _ Oh god, I fucked it up. I said too much. _ He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even see Jess turning around and bending over the table until she shot him a look over her shoulder and said “Then do it.”

 

Nick growled in approval as she stuck her ass out even farther, taunting him. Grabbing her ass in both hands, he guided himself inside her once again, his fingers digging into her hips until they went white. He couldn’t keep going like this. Her ass bounced with every thrust, and the sight was exquisite. Nick’s eyes were glued to her ass with such intensity that he didn’t realize Jess’s hand had slipped between her legs until a loud moan brought him back to reality. He released her hip with his right hand before bringing it back down - hard - on her ass. He spanked her another time for good measure with enough might that Jess had to use both hands to grasp the table. 

Yanking her by the hair, Jess was forced upwards so her back was as close to Nick’s torso as possible without interrupting his thrusts. He released her hair, his grasp traveling around to her throat as his other hand traveled between her legs. His fingers danced around her clit, sending shockwaves through her body. “Oh god, Nick -  _ yes _ !”

Praises continued to spill from her lips as she inched closer and closer to the edge. Leaning forward, Jess grabbed onto the edge of the table for stability as Nick continued to take her from behind. Every thrust, every sloppy kiss to the back of her neck and shoulder, every tiny touch of his fingers on her clit, drove her absolutely mad. Jess couldn’t help the animalistic noises coming from her throat - sounds that she didn’t know she was even capable of making. Nick revelled in the sound as long as he could before his hand traveled from her throat to her mouth, trying to muffle the sound. Jess’s moans becoming so loud that Nick was nearly convinced the neighbors would call the cops (or worse, the landlord). He could feel her walls tightening around his dick, and knew she was on the edge.

“Come on, Jess. Come for me,” he cooed. His fingers increased speed and Jess reached one arm behind her to grab onto any part of Nick she could reach. Every part of her body was on fire, her insides threatening to explode in a burst of white hot passion, but Jess didn’t want to stop. She wanted Nick to keep fucking her like this forever. The rest of the world had faded from her mind, her thoughts blank for the first time in her life.

Nick’s breathing was erratic and labored, and Jess knew he was getting close too. His groans were becoming wilder and less controlled and he was visibly shaking from pleasure. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, nails digging into his skin, causing him to bite down on her shoulder where he had been leaving sloppy kisses.

The pain from his teeth pushed Jess screaming and shaking over the edge. Her vision went blurry as her body went numb, the sheer pleasure becoming too much to bear. Nick followed moments after, the strength of her orgasm shooting through his body until he also came undone, nearly collapsing on top of her.

 

They stayed still for several moments, Jess bent over the table with Nick leaning over her from behind, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Finally, Nick slid out of her and threw out the condom, allowing Jess to turn around and try to steady her balance. They stood there staring at each other, eyes full of questions and confusion (and satisfaction, of course), before dissolving into fits of laughter.

 

“Well that happened.” Now that they weren’t actively fucking, the nerves hit Nick full-force.

“It sure did, pal.” Before Nick could even wince at the use of the word “pal,” Jess’s lips were on his once again. The kiss was tender and unrushed, and they relaxed into it, arms wrapping around to hold each other close.

 

Suddenly the elevator dinged, and Schmidt’s voice could be heard loudly mourning the loss of his new lionfish. Jess’s eyes snapped to Nick’s with panic before the pair rushed around to collect their clothes, which had been thrown every which way. They had barely locked Jess’s door behind them when the front door swung open. 

“Why does it smell like intercourse in here?” Of course Schmidt noticed. It’s Schmidt, for crying out loud. 

Winston bent down, grabbing a lone sock that had slid part way under the couch. “It looks like a Nick sock,” he mused before leaning in to smell it. “Definitely a Nick sock,” he said with disgust.

“Why would you sm-” his words stopped as he reached under the table to retrieve Jess’s forgotten bra.

“Really guys!?” Schmidt’s voice sounded too amused to be even convincingly angry. “In our shared spaces!? Is nothing sacred anymore!?”

Nick glanced at Jess, snickering quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was really long I'm so sorry. I'm considering publishing a shorter version that takes out a lot of the non-sex commentary, for those who just wanna read some smut. Let me know if that's something you'd be into. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot. Thanks y'all.
> 
> (Also please follow my tumblr -- wildflower-blooms-writing.tumblr.com)


End file.
